fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
GHOST SMILE II
'''GHOST SMILE II '''is the sequel to GHOST SMILE and a 2015 action RPG developed by Inora. The game follows Smile as he is forced to hunt a mysterious ghost with the same powers as him named Order so he can become a human once more. The game has various new mechanics and reception has been (TBA). Story The game begins with a skippable recap of GHOST SMILE and Smile's showcase. Smile is sitting in a tavern in the Mirror Universe and states that he has a long way ahead of him when the tavern is set on fire mysteriously. The glass people evacuate after Smile opens the tavern in the tutorial sequence. Once out of it, he heals the melting people with a new spirit, the Icy Spirit and tracks the mysterious culprits to an airship where Smile finds the leader, who is but a mercenary. After defeating him, he uses the internal map to find the whereabouts of his boss, the Victorian Universe. The Victorian Universe is plagued by various villains searching for something. Smile uses a new power, possession, to take control of one of these and learn their goal. Inside the base of the villains, a giant castle, he learns that they are mercenaries who have been paid to find a key known as the Key of Power. Smile leaves to go to the Spirit Council and learn about the Key of Power. At the Spirit Universe he finds that the council is under attack from the leader of the villains: a menacing ghost named Order. Smile takes on Order and is defeated, but Order is weakened enough so that the Spirit Council can defeat him. Order retreats, and Smile asks the Spirit Council about the Key of Power. They explain that there are actually 8, and when together they can open the Chaos Universe. They give Smile the Ectoplasm Spirit as a tool and he returns to the Victorian Universe. Using his new tool, he comes upon the ancient temple where it is stored. Upon collecting it, he advances to the next universe, the Mechanical Universe, where robots have taken over. Smile is spotted and attacked, but he flees and finds himself with the rebels who fight their robot overlords. They let him take shelter, but later the robots find the base and attack. Smile finds that his rebel friends are trapped inside the robot base. Smile goes and finds that the robots are using a machine to turn people into robot slaves. Smile unhooks his friends and reaches the source, a machine powered by the Key of Power. Smile fights against the leader of the robots and defeats him, freeing the universe from them. Smile takes the key and goes to search for the other 6. The next Key of Power is located in Candy Universe, a place made from sweets. Smile learns that the candy is created inside Sweets Inc. Smile infiltrates the factory by getting a key card and comes upon the Key of Power, stored inside a machine creating the candy. Smile is discovered and knocked out. When waking up he fights through the company and reaches the boss, a human doctor named Dr. Kyandi. He states that he uses the Key of Power to make candy, and that without the Key of Power he has no control or power over the candy people. Smile defeats him and his enforcer, a smore named Shamore, freeing the candy people. Smile follows the next Key of Power to the Superhero Universe, where superheroes exist. While searching for the key, he comes upon a superhero named Fyro being attacked by a giant robot. Smile assists and defeats it, following the serial code to a factory. Infiltrating it, he learns that it is controlled by an anti-superhero businessman named William Lang who wants to exterminate Superheros using his Purifier robots. He then presents his newest model, powered by the Key of Power. Smile destroys the new model and collects it. Before moving on, Smile discovers one of Order's spies. Smile follows him to the Toy Universe, which he went to in the first game. Smile learns that Order has taken control of the Duel, Season, and Flooded universes as well and is searching them for the remaining 4 Keys of Power. From here, Smile can visit these universes in any order. In the Toy Universe, Smile visits his old friend Gearguy and learns that the Abandoned Factory has been taken over by Order's forces, who are using abandoned toys as their forces to raid the universe in search of the Key of Power. Smile enters the Abandoned Factory and finds a key. He uses the key to open a toy box in Gearguy's house that includes the Key of Power, alongside a number of old parts Gearguy threw away. The house is then attacked by a giant abandoned toy, a half finished cymbal monkey named Symbil. After defeating him, Smile learns that the abandoned toys joined Order because they were tired of being treated unfairly by the finished toys. The finished toys accept the unfinished toys, and together they get rid of Order's presence in the universe. In the Duel Universe, fighting has been abandoned as a sport, as all the former fighters have been hired by Order to combat any resistance and find the Key of Power. Smile finds Victor, an enemy turned friend, who refused to join Order and was imprisoned by him. Smile rescues Victor, and Victor informs him that the Key of Power is deep beneath the arena, which he learned from overhearing the guards. Smile goes to the arena, defeats the fighters who are digging there, and gets the Key of Power. In respect of Smile, who beat them, the fighters abandon Order, causing him to flee the universe. In the Season Universe, it's Winter, and Order's forces have created an icy fortress. Smile infiltrates the fortress and finds the destroyed Seasonal Tree. Using it, Smile travels to the other seasons, where more opportunities are. Smile learns that each season has a key which can open a chest inside Quad Mountain, which holds the Key of Power. After collecting them all, Smile ventures to Quad Mountain to open the chest. However, he first has to deal with the spawn of Seasonite, Seasomega, who is seeking vengeance. Defeated, Seasomega migrates, taking out the fortress, which was in it's way. In the Flooded Universe, the normally quiet and eerie world is disrupted by Order, who is using a pirate ship to plunder various areas and find the Key of Power. Smile rallies together the citizens of the world, and together they build their own pirate ship and go to stop Order. Once there, the two ships engage in combat, with Smile battling a ghost pirate and Order's second in command: Captain Spectre. Smile wins, and without leadership, Order's pirates are forced to flee. Destroyed, Smile follows the drifting ship pieces to a small cavern where the Key of Power is. After collecting all 8 Keys of Power, Smile brings them to the Spirit Council so they can store them away. However, upon arriving, Smile finds that the Spirit Council has been trapped by Order and his forces. They ambush Smile and steal the Keys of Power, heading off to open the Chaos Universe. Smile gets up quickly and follows Order there, where he finds a strange place of abominations and off the wall physics. He eventually reaches Order, who explains his motives. Order explains that the reason he has the Universal Shift is because he used to be a member of the Spirit Council. Order had a brother named Chaos, who caused trouble and mayhem, bringing chaos to the universes. Eventually, the Spirit Council had to seal Chaos away, causing Order to quit. Smile apologizes to Order, but says that he can't let Order release Chaos. Order battles Smile once more and loses, but it's revealed that Order was just stalling for time, and sent a mercenary to release Chaos. Chaos is released, and to thank the mercenary, kills him and eats him. Order goes to reunite with his brother, but Chaos feels nothing towards him. Order, seeing that all his time and effort was for nothing, flies into a rage. Chaos feeds off this madness, eventually consuming Order in addition, creating a new form of Chaos: Ultimate Chaos. Ready to reign madness and destruction on the universes, he attacks Smile, who in a desparate attempt tries to beat Ultimate Chaos. Smile is easily defeated by Ultimate Chaos, when he realizes that there must be Order and Chaos to create balance, so he takes the power of Order to reinvigorate him, becoming the new form of Order. Smile uses this power to defeat Ultimate Chaos in a climactic battle. This restores Chaos to his original form and seals him away. Smile goes to the Spirit Council to get back his mortality, but learns that since he has become Order, becoming a human would offset the balance and release Chaos. Smile makes the decision to sacrafice life to keep the Universes in balance, and leaves to travel the Multiverse in silence. Gameplay '''GHOST SMILE II '''is, like it's predecessor, a 3D action RPG. Players take control of Smile as he explores various universes in search of Order. Along the way, Smile must help the citizens of each universe and conquer dungeons with their own unique boss encounters. Smile can walk, run, jump, dodge, and attack using his stretchy appendages in addition to preforming context-sensitive actions when near certain objects, such as talking, pulling a switch, or picking up something. Players also have full control over the camera, but the game uses Z-Targeting to make combat easier. Besides basic actions, Smile also has several unique techniques. As in the first game, he can use Spirits, which are tools that allow for new opportunities in exploration and combat. Smile can also use his signature Universal Shift to travel to another universe as in the last game as well as to specific points to fast travel, something new to this game. The last technique, new to this game, is Possesion, which allows Smile to possess certain creatures and use their unique abilities. The game also features a leveling system. By completing side quests and defeating enemies, Smile will earn Ghost Points. When enough GP is earned, players will level up. Here, they can choose to upgrade their attack power, defense, or HP. As players level up, new shops and side quests are unlocked. Characters Playable NPCs Spirit Council Bosses Bodies Universes Spirits Reception TBA Trivia TBA Credits *Thanks to Cobweb for the rights. *Thanks to Dehydration's Grasp for contacting Cobweb. *Thanks to PabloDePablo for the Showcase issue. *Thanks to Exotoro for art for Smile and Order. Category:Original Games Category:Ghost Smile Category:Inora